


How We Kept it all Out of Sight

by Cod_El



Series: Supercorp Kids and Sanvers Kids [1]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, G!P Kara Danvers, Love, Protective Kara Danvers, Torn Families, pregnant lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cod_El/pseuds/Cod_El
Summary: While Kara's friends say she can't keep a secret, she rolls her eyes. They don't know she is keeping a big secret from them. She's married the love of her life, Lena Luthor. They had a plan to tell both of their families about the marriage, but when Lex raged out, they decided to stay in the shadows. But will Cat Grant telling Kara should go for Jimmy, and Winn kissed her, she is thinking they should tell the world about their marriage? When they video chat about it, Lena tells her to wait, because she's coming to National City. Lena is hiding another secret of her known, she pregnant with Kara Zor-El's second child. With the problems along the way will their love be found out or will hearts break it?-----------------It's a mix up of season 2 and 1, with my little twist.





	1. The Frustration Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! So I decided for you all to see the story of Kara and Lena being married.

Messing with the chain holding her wedding ring on her neck, a smile formed on her face. She was sitting at her desk, eating her lunch when Cat called her into her office. Leaving her desk, she darted into her bosses office.

"Yes, Ms. Grant"

"Go get the pictures for the latest issue, and take my advice and ask him out," said Ms. Grant. Forming a fist, as she turned, heading off to James' office. Walking passed the doors to the elevators, she made it to his door and walked in.

"James, do you have the pictures ready?" She asked.

"Yes, here you go," James said handing them over. Kara started to leave.

"Kara! Wait! Um...will you go on a date with--"

"No, I'm in love with someone else, James" Kara stopped him, taking the pictures back to Cat. Walking into her office, she gave the pictures to Cat and went back to her desk. Her phone dinged, a message from someone with many emojis popped up. Smiling, picked up her phone. It was a message from her wife, telling her to have a good day, with a picture of lunch. She watched as another message popped up saying, 'Yes I'm having lunch'. Kara laughed, then stopped noticing everyone stare at her. She went back to work and so did the others

\----------------------------------

Kara sighed, pulling her laptop into her lap, getting a piece of pizza. Waiting for her to get the call from Lena, she turned on the tv. She groaned hearing the knocking at the door. She didn't want to have to deal with anyone, after work today, and facing the Toy Man. She would face Winn, but he didn't want to talk. The knocking started again when she heard Winn this time.

"Kara, open up it's me," said Winn, outside the door. Kara used her super speed, moving her laptop and headed to the door. Opening it she let Winn in.

"Sorry, I'm having pizza, do you want some?" she asked. Winn shook his head.

"No, I'm just here do to something..." Winn leaned forward kissing Kara, Kara's eyes widened, quickly pulling away. 

"Winn..I can't."

"Why can't you Kara?! You know what nevermind." said Winn, leaving down the hall. Kara slammed the door shut, locking it for once. She muttered under her breath. 

"I just wished I could tell everyone the whole story. But Lex and his ass ruined the thought of even trying to tell everyone." She slid down the door, "Only if he left it all alone, Lena and I could tell the world...but right now we can't." 

Kara got up going to the ice box, getting some ice cream, and a spoon, as the video call came in. 


	2. Storytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the last chapter was short, so I am making it up here.
> 
> Wasn't Expecting That by Jamie Lawson goes with part of this chapter starting at: 22 years ago. Forget about the sad part of the song, because it isn't really a part of it.

Kara sat down, as she hit the space bar to answer the call. Her wife, Lena appeared with their 3-year-old daughter, Lara, in her lap. It looked like she was calling from her phone. Kara was stuffing her face with ice cream but stopped seeing Lara. A smile appeared on her face and she put down her ice cream.

"Little L Bear, isn't past your bedtime?" asked Kara. Lena looked at Kara then down at Lara. 

"Sweet Heart, why don't you tell your mama the reason you are not in bed," said Lena, smiling. Lara moved closer to the screen, taking the phone from her mother. Kara smile grew wider. Lara smiled right back.

"I--I don't want to go night-night," said Lara. Kara chuckled, shaking her head.

"Why is that L Bear?" asked Kara, watching her little girl move out of Lena's lap, and start moving around. Lena was following right behind her. Moving cause her already messy light brown hair to become messier.

"Tell story," said the little girl, yawning she took her right hand and rubbed her tired green eyes. Kara smiled as she saw, Lena stop L Bear from tripping.

"Your mommy's there to tell you--"

"NOO" yelled the 3-year-old. Kara jumped at her daughter's words, she never refused story time from Lena. She could hear Lena's short laugh, in the background.

"Why, no L Bear, you love mommy's stories."

"You story," Tired little Lara stumbled along with her words. Lara nearly tripped on the rug in the living room, Lena quickly picked her up before she could trip. She decided on taking her to bed.

"Ok, I'll tell you a story," said Kara, "22 years ago..."

* * *

Kara unlocked Midvale Coffee Shop and started up the day. At 5:30 A.M It was the start of summer, but it couldn't be normal. Kara tries to be normal, it's hard to be when you're an alien. She was different too, she wasn't like the normal girls. She would never get a period for a special reason.

It became 7:00 A.M, when she walked in, with three family members. Kara knew who they were, The Luthors. She heard her parents, talking about them. They were coming into town for a few days, to get land next to the beach. She didn't expect this.

 The girl around her age was so beautiful. The older man, Mr. Luthor, got a phone call and went outside. His wife, followed him, after giving her son the money, and telling him the order. The son and daughter walked up to the cash register. The son, Lex, gave the order and paid. 

"Get the coffee, Lena, I'm going to the car. Love you" said Lex leaving.

"So Ms. Luthor, why are you in town?" asked Kara, as she made the order. Lena looked at her and smiled.

"Call me Lena please, Small get away from our beach house." The girl smiled. Kara knew the real reason, her father had a heart attack, not to long back. She remembered it being all over the news.

 "Ok Lena, then call me Kara, may I asked which one is yours?" asked Kara, pulling out a cup holder. Lena pointed at hers, raising an eyebrow at Kara. Picking a sharpie, then Lena's coffee, writing on it her number on it, then left a note _'Give me a call if you want to be shown around town. I get off at 9 A.M'_ Placing the other drinks into the cup holder, she passed of Lena's drink and the cup holder. Lena looked at the cup, and give a grin to Kara. The two nodding goodbye she left.

Later that day...

Kara came knocking on the Luthor's door, her sister next to her. Lena opened the door, smiling when she saw Kara...

* * *

 "She's out dear" Kara heard her wife reply. Kara went back to eating her ice cream, her crinkle on her forehead. 

"Kara, dear...what happened?" asked Lena. Kara put down her ice cream. Looking at her wife.

"James asked me out today, Cat wants me to, then Winn kissed me." Kara told her. Lena's eyes widened, as she heard Kara spill out what happened.

"Kar-."

"No Lee, I want to tell everyone that we are married, Alex doesn't even know..." 

"Kara...I know, but can we wait, a day?"

"Lena, I'm not going to last a day. I know why we are hiding it but still. I want to scream out to the whole world that you have been my wife for 7 years now. Aleast someone should--" Lena interrupted her wife.

"Kara, I'm moving Lex Corp to National City. Please just wait until then" 

"Fine.." Kara grumbled, going back to her ice cream. 

"I love you" Kara smiled, at her wife's words. 

"Love you too"

"I got to go. I'm sorry Kara, see you tomorrow." Kara could hear a third small little heart beat, through the call. She shook her head. The last time she heard that Lena was pregant. That was impossible, they both wanted to wait another year, until another child.

"Wait what?" asked Kara ask as the call ended. She sighed, wishing she could see her wife. Kara grumbled, looking at her unfinished ice cream. She got up, leaving her laptop, to put the ice cream and the uneatten pizza up. Placing in the fridge, she looked at the window. 

She walked over to her laptop, and picked it up. Going into her room. Putting her laptop on the charger she got ready for bed. After finally getting ready, and in bed. Lena's words dawned on her.  

"See you tomorrow," echoed in her mind. No, Lena couldn't be coming into town, yet. Moving a company takes a while. What if it was a surprise. No, no, she just talking about video chatting tomorrow. 

Kara slowly drifting off sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have more songs to go the certain chapters ever once and a while.
> 
> Sorry it took forever. Personal issues popped up.


End file.
